No homo
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Ser homosexual y ser ruso no es cosa fácil, Iván Braginski lo sabe, afortunadamente cuenta con su viejo amigo Hyung-Soo para sobrellevar el problema...o para causarle más problemas.


_Segunda historia de mi autoreto "cien historias para Rusia y Corea del norte", me falta un largo camino pero espero lograrlo._

_Esta historia nos recuerda los conflictos que Rusia tiene con el asunto de la homosexualidad, desde aquí sinceramente repudio cualquier muestra de represión, ya sea por raza, religión, orientación sexual o género._

_Notas:_

_1) El río Moscova es un río afluente del río Okáen la parte europea de Rusia. Tiene una longitud de 502 km. Administrativamente, el río discurre por el Óblast de Moscú y el Óblast de Smolensk de Rusia._

_2) El Kremlin de Moscú es un conjunto de edificios civiles y religiosos situado en el corazón de Moscú, frente al río Moscova en el sur, la Plaza Roja en el este y el Jardín de Alejandro en el oeste. Es el más conocido de los kremlin rusos e incluye cuatro palacios y cuatro catedrales, agrupados en el interior de un recinto delimitado por la Muralla del Kremlin, que incluye las torres del Kremlin. Su nombre se ha transformado desde la época de la Unión Soviética en sinónimo del gobierno de Rusia, de manera similar a como sucede con la Casa Blanca para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos_

**No homo**

-Tu jefe es un imbécil.

-¿Y el tuyo no?

-Y me recuerda al villano de Ausitn Powers, ¿Le has sugerido usar un parche? Tal vez lo contraten en la próxima película de James Bond.

Iván rodó los ojos y siguió avanzando entre la gente que se abría paso para salir del teatro, acababan de disfrutar una magnifica interpretación de Romeo y Julieta por compañía de ballet Bolshoi.

Él solía invitar a Hyung-Soo a aquellas cosas porque de todas las personas que conocía, este resultaba tener el talento y la sensibilidad para entender el ballet, lo cual le permitía a Iván disfrutar libremente del espectáculo.

El norcoreano era una buena compañía la mayor parte del tiempo; era inteligente, culto y conocía sus costumbres a la perfección, el problema es que tenía una personalidad insufrible que tantas veces a Iván le nacían unas tremendas ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza (un par de veces si lo había hecho).

-¿Todo esto es por Ucrania?- preguntó Iván con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo te cuestionaría el atacar a tu hermana mayor que tanto te quiere aprovechando las circunstancias? Eso no sería de amigos y tú y yo somos amigos.

-A veces me pregunto si es así...

Iván y Hyung-Soo ya se encontraban a las afueras del teatro, empezaba el verano y el frío era soportable para el norcoreano que solía quejarse de todo.

-No tienes la calidad moral para acusarme de lo sucedido, tu vives peleando continuamente con tu hermano -continuó Iván, como era su costumbre, caminarían un buen rato antes de decidirse a tomar un taxi.

-Hasta donde yo se, nunca hemos tenído la calidad moral para absolutamente nada. Hemos hecho un montón de cosas malas, tú más que yo, por supuesto.

-Estoy pensando agregar a "esas cosas malas" arrojarte al Moscova, da.

-Entonces vendrías sólo al ballet y de ser "tremendamente gay", pasarías a "gay y solitario".

Por fin Iván entendió a donde quería llegar Hyung-Soo y sinceramente habría preferido hablar de su complicada política que dejar que el norcoreano se metiera en sus vida sexual, pero sabía que cuando este se interesaba en un tema raramente lo dejaba, ¿Qué le había dicho una vez? Ya lo recordaba, que jamás permitiera que alguien se interpusiera entre él y sus objetivos.

¡Cómo no imaginó que algún día aquello sería usado en su contra!

-No entiendo como en un país donde los hombres más famosos usan mallones ser gay sea ilegal, o Putin te odia o es simplemente ciego, quiero decir, ¡Sólo mírate! -Hyung-Soo no se callaba e Iván se bastaba con andar a su lado, con los brazos rozandose y sus manos enguantadas acariciandose accidentalmente- te conozco desde hace años y eres lo que se dice..."un amante muy activo de la belleza másculina", incluso estoy seguro de que esa tubería que llevas contigo a todos lados desde hace décadas es algo más que un arma de defensa.

-¿Celoso?

-¿Yo? Al contrario, me aburriría mucho siendo tu esposa, es más divertido ser la amante, así que la tuberia puede quedarse con el honor del ser la señora Braginskaya.

Iván intentó verse ofendido con la sarta de tonterías que Hyung-Soo decía, pero al final de cuentas, loco o no, le divertía de una forma que nadie más lo hacía. Rió y le dio un empujón quizá un tanto fuerte, pues Hyung-Soo estuvo a punto de caer, por fortuna Iván le sostuvo de la cintura a tiempo.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, camarada? Sabes que muy poco podemos hacer por las decisiones de nuestros líderes.

-Deberías rebelarte.

-¿Así como tú lo haces?

Hyung-Soo bajó la mirada avergonzado de sí mismo, él no era definitivamente el vivo ejemplo de la libertad.

-Yo no puedo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, pero tú si. Haz algo, Iván, yo se que es la opresión y no me gustaría verte sufriendola, no cuando...

Iván se sintió sorprendido no sólo por la seriedad que mostró Hyung-Soo en aquel momento, también la genuina preocupación que mostraba por él movía fibras importantes en su ser. El norcoreano sólo ser odioso y un dolor de cabeza constante, pero cuando quería le mostraba un dulce cariño que a Iván no le importaba corresponder.

-Hay poco que podamos hacer al respecto, camarada -le atrajo más hacia él, sus brazos envolvían su cuerpo haciendo más notable la diferencia de tamañs entre ellos- pero aún nos queda algo...

-Imagino que no tendrá que ver contigo entrando al Kremlin con un entallado vestido rojo, ¿Cierto?

-Nyet.

-Entonces...

-El mundo puede no cambiar, pero cuando estemos a solas, tú puedes ser tan libre e idiota como quieras y yo seré tan gay como me plazca, ¿Da?

Hyung-Soo sonrió mientras el calor se agolpaba en su rostro, ese era el mejor arreglo que ambos podían tener.

-Da, camarada Braginski- dijo y después se besaron.


End file.
